NIE
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Antane


**Nie  
autor: Antane**

Głos nigdy nie milkł, a wszystko, co widział było ogniem, mimo że drżał z zimna._  
Możesz się wyzwolić od tego wszystkiego, jeśli tylko przejmiesz mnie, jako swą własność. Mogę ci dostarczyć ciepła i ucieczki. Nie byłbyś taki zmarznięty, głodny i spragniony. Cierpisz tak bardzo. Czyż nie chcesz_,_ by to się skończyło?  
Nie w ten sposób.  
Czemu nadal się wysilasz?  
To… mój obowiązek. Muszę… iść dalej.  
Nie pozwolisz mi pomóc? Dałbym ci tak wielką moc.  
Nie.  
Jesteś taki zmęczony. Czyż nie chcesz odpocząć, położyć i zasnąć, odwrócić się od swego brzemienia? _  
Wizja wydawała się zmieniać z ognia do trawiastej łąki. Poczuł jej miękki dotyk pod nogami okrytymi pyłem i pokaleczonymi przez ostre skały. Ujrzał słoneczne światło, które spływało na wszystko wokół. Poczuł zapach świeżego powietrza zamiast jadowitych oparów, które go dławiły. Poczuł ciepły wiatr na policzku. Usłyszał ptaki śpiewające wysoko, zamiast głosów jego wrogów, skrzeczenia latających bestii. Jak bardzo tęsknił, by się w tym zatracić! Przecząco pokręcił głową i zamknął oczy na ten widok, a potem zatkał uszy. Sam spojrzał na niego, zaniepokojony, ale Frodo nawet tego nie zauważył. Wiedział, że jeśli nie utrzyma uwagi w pełni skupionej na swym Przeciwniku, zostanie przez niego pogrążony.  
_Nie, to nie jest prawdziwe. _  
Wizja się wyostrzyła. Słońce było jaśniejsze, powietrze świeższe, trawa miększa, wiatr cieplejszy, ptaki głośniejsze. Zapragnął pobiec. Zapragnął wypełnić oczy i serce światłem słońca, o którym już zapomniał, że istnieje. Zapragnął wypełnić płuca czystym powietrzem. Zapragnął słuchać radości w śpiewie ptaków. Usłyszał pluskający potok i zaczął biec.  
- Panie Frodo! – zawołał za nim zdziwiony Sam.  
Wizja rozprysła się na tysiąc odłamków. Frodo potknął się i upadł. Wciągając powietrze udławił się oparem i zaczął się krztusić. Woda przed nim zniknęła, właśnie gdy po nią sięgał. Zamiast śpiewu ptaków okropny wrzask Nazgula wypełnił powietrze i Frodo zasłonił uszy z bólu. Sam był przy nim natychmiast. Trzymał go i kołysał._  
Mogę sprawić, że zobaczysz, co zechcesz, _zaczął znów głos._ Usłyszysz, co zechcesz, poczujesz, co zechcesz, i mogę to zabrać_,_ kiedykolwiek ja zechcę. Ulegnij mi. Staniesz się niepowstrzymany, zamiast być uwięzionym w tym kruchym ciele, które wkrótce zawiedzie. Mógłbyś mieć całą siłę w świecie na swój rozkaz, zamiast bać się_,_ jak dasz sobie radę z następnym krokiem, z następnym oddechem. Już nigdy nie będziesz cierpiał.  
To może się skończyć, teraz. _  
Frodo zebrał całą swoją niknącą energię i wolę, rozerwane kawałki serca, gdy leżał w ramionach Sama._  
Nie.  
Na posiadanie_ _jakiej siły poza moją możesz mieć jeszcze nadzieję? _  
Obaj patrzyli ze zgrozą, jak ręka Froda przesunęła się w stronę łańcuszka na szyi. Sam patrzył, jak ta ukochana twarz wykrzywia się w jakimś rodzaju okrutnej bitwy, co tylko pogarszał fakt, że mógł jedynie bezradnie patrzeć. Nie mógł wziąć udziału w tej bitwie, nie mógł wspomóc swego skarbu, tak, jak całym sercem pragnął.  
- Nie odchodź tam, gdzie nie mogę iść z tobą – wymruczał, gdy chwycił przesuwającą się bezwiednie dłoń Froda. Pocałował ją, skrapiając ostatnimi łzami, jakie mu jeszcze zostały._  
On umrze.  
Tak.  
Czy myśl o tym nie sprawia ci bólu?  
Sprawia.  
Możesz to powstrzymać. Ulżyć jego cierpieniu. Położyć się z nim. Pozwól mu trzymać się i będziesz mógł zasnąć na zawsze. Czy nie chciałbyś_,_ by pozostał w pokoju? Nie chciałbyś sam pozostać w pokoju? _  
Frodo wstał i z trudem zaczął iść dalej._  
Nie mogę się zatrzymać.  
Jesteś moją własnością.  
Nie całkiem.  
Jeszcze nie. Oddaj mi się dobrowolnie, albowiem gdy posiądę cię siłą_,_ będzie to torturą, jakiej nie możesz sobie wyobrazić. Dość się już nacierpiałeś. Po co znosić więcej, gdy można temu zapobiec?  
Nie. Pójdę dalej.  
Nic z ciebie nie zostanie na końcu, jeśli nie posiądziesz tego, co ci się należy. Nie będzie zwycięstwa.  
Więc wtedy nie będzie też niczego, co ty mógłbyś posiąść.  
Mam moc, aby cię ocalić, ocalić jego. Jestem jedynym, który może dać ci zwycięstwo. Widzę, co czujesz w środku. Nie możesz niczego przede mną ukryć. Ulegnij! _  
Sam z niepokojem patrzył, jak lewa ręka Froda unosiła się, jakby odpychając cios lub zasłaniając zmrużone oczy przed straszliwym Okiem, które chciało w nie zajrzeć. I czasem prawa ręka pełzła do piersi szukając, chwytając, ale wówczas pomału, gdy wola odzyskiwała kontrolę, ręka cofała się.  
_Nie!  
Mogę zmusić cię_,_ byś zrobił cokolwiek. Nie chcesz mieć mocy, aby ocalić jego, aby ocalić cały twój świat?  
Nie, nie w ten sposób.  
Śmierć to jedyne, co cię czeka, jeśli nie wybierzesz mnie.  
Wiedziałem o tym, jeszcze zanim wyruszyłem.  
Śmierć to jedyne, co czeka jego. _  
Zapłakał w głębi serca.  
_O tym wiedziałem również.  
Nie chcesz tego powstrzymać?  
Muszę iść dalej.  
On cię nie zostawi. Umrze przez to, nie wiedząc, że trzyma straż przy skorupie. Jaki z tego pożytek? Będzie umierał za nic. Weź mnie i powstrzymaj to. Twe serce krzyczy na myśl o tym, prawda?  
Tak.  
Więc poddaj się mi.  
Nie._  
Frodo słaniając się szedł dalej. Nie podda się.  
_Będziesz mój. Nawet teraz zostało tak niewiele z tego, co możesz nazywać swoim. Wyzwól się od tego okrutnego ciężaru dokoła szyi, wyzwól się od bólu. Nie poczujesz żadnego ciężaru, jeśli tylko mnie przejmiesz._  
Jego głowa ugięła się pod niezmiernym ciężarem i mocniej niż kiedykolwiek poczuł palenie dokoła szyi, gdy łańcuch wbijał się głębiej.  
_Nie, pójdę dalej._

Koniec


End file.
